The Sweetest Goodbye
by Purplesuberu
Summary: Lucky drops Elizabeth off at the hospital before chasing after Helena. Filler for early 2005 material. L&L2. Short. Complete.


Just a little filler to explain where Elizabeth disappeared to before Lucky and Skye arrived at the Cassadine crypt in early 2005. My very first fanfic piece ever, so I thought I'd post it here, mostly out of sentimentality. Feedback is adored, boosts my ego and inspires me to write more, so leave some!

* * *

"Lucky, I don't know how you can expect me to go to work at a time like this." Elizabeth Webber frowned as she tugged her blue nurses uniform on over her white long sleeved shirt. "We know where Emily is. We know that Helena intends to kill her. And you want me to go to work and pretend that nothing is wrong? We're wasting time here. We could be getting to Emily right now instead of taking this field trip to the hospital."

Lucky Spencer sighed as he pulled into a parking space in the hospital lot. Stepping outside, he helped Elizabeth out of the passenger door before locking the car behind them.

"Elizabeth, this isn't a game. Emily's life is hanging on the edge right now."

"I know that Lucky, which is why I think we should be headed over there instead of.."

"I know that you want to help. But Elizabeth, if anything happened to you.." Lucky paused as his eyes began to fill with tears. "I couldn't live with myself." He finished in a whisper. Resuming his former tone, Lucky continued, "At least at the hospital, you'll be surrounded by people. I'll know that you're safe and that nobody can get to you. Please Elizabeth, just give me one less thing to worry about today."

Elizabeth examined him closely before nodding her head. "I'm not going to argue with you because it's wasting time that we need. But Lucky, I don't like this. I don't like it one bit." Biting her lip, Elizabeth reflected for a minute before continuing. "What you said about losing me Lucky…it goes both ways. I need you to promise me you'll be safe. Don't put yourself in danger. You're too important to me."

Lucky looked in her eyes for a moment before leaning in to adjust the collar of her jacket. "Let me see you go inside. And please Elizabeth, just stay there. I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Pausing for a moment, Lucky swept the loose hair behind her ears, memorizing her face. He intended to keep the promise that he had made her, but he couldn't give her any guarantees. He had no idea what was happening, or what he'd have to do in order to keep Emily safe. He only hoped he would be able to look upon this face again when everything was over.

Leaning in closer, Lucky pressed his forehead into Elizabeth's for a minute. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she felt the closeness of him. She felt how tense his body was, and it worried her. Caressing his cheek with her finger, she leaned in closer to him and pulled his lips to hers.

Lucky quickly responded to her kiss. After the hell that they had been through today, it almost made everything seem normal. Her kiss took him away for a few minutes and allowed him to float amongst the clouds. After pulling away, he looked into her eyes once more and was reminded of why he was doing this.

After he got Emily back, that would be the end. He could stop focusing on Emily's life and start living his own. He hoped that Elizabeth would be the prominent constant that the future would hold.

Turning to leave, Lucky cast one more look back at Elizabeth before closing the car door behind him. Sliding the key into the ignition, Lucky sighed as he put the car in reverse and began to drive away.

Elizabeth watched him from the hospital window. She was petrified that something would go wrong. But she was going to be strong. For Lucky, for Emily, for herself. Leaning her head against the glass lightly, Elizabeth let out a small sigh before slowly turning and pressing the call button for the elevator. She had a very positive feeling about the direction things with Lucky were headed. She just hoped that she would have a chance to see where it would lead.


End file.
